Kalibak
- Forms = - Casual = - Weredog = }}}} }}Kalibak was an ordinary dog, until Lucien bit him and set him out to kill Peter's friends and family to force him to be a loyal member of his pack. However, Jean changed his heart, and has become the second Gamma werewolf of the Talbot Pack. Characteristics Name: Kalibak Age: 2 years (14 in dog years) Hair/Fur: Light gray (Dark Gray in Lycan form) Eyes: Brown (Yellow in Lycan form) Likes: Walks and runs, Jean, chew toys Dislikes: Peter (formerly), being caged up Family: Talbot Pack Background Seeking to push Peter into his pack, Lucien needed to put him in a situation to kill. Knowing Peter wouldn't kill anyone, he decided not to send no man... but beast instead. Breaking into a pound, he sought out the perfect canine to turn, adn found a husky on the death row list. Taking it, he bit the dog and trained it with the way he had been nearly 300 years ago: with patience and cruelty to become vicious. A month later, Kalibak was ready to attack, as he went into a full frontal assault on the Full Moon on Talbot Hall. the fight ensued as both he and Jean were thrown into the basement, into the wine cellar. One of the I-beams fell upon him, as it trapped him. Jean, being a good natured girl, wanted to help him, but he refused and bit at her. However, despite his enraged attempts, Jean helped free him from the beam. At first, he wanted to gnaw her face off from appearance, but then showed his appreciation and loyalty to her by licking her cheek. Personality Kalibak is just a dog and he does what dogs do: Bark and play. Easy if he's just a dog but since he's a werewolf dog, his aggressive anger can be unlimited and very ferocious if you made him mad too long. Kalibak is always happy but he is very cautious when he wants to. He had a strong sixth sense and can tell whether if the opponent or intruder he faces is strong or not. Skills/Abilities Dog Keen Senses Lycan Dog *'Gamma Werewolf Dog' **'Vice-like jaw': Kalibak's jaw is strong enough that it has the vice grip of about ten crocodiles. **'Enhanced Strength': As it's seen, when Kalibak is transformed he becomes very strong and capable of bending metal and rip out trees from the roots with incredible ease, but even when he is small he can drag Alpha with ease. He can also take down titanium doors with ease. **'Enhanced Stamina': When he his transformed, he is more durable than any normal human or dog. **'Enhanced Resistance': When he is transformed his body is more resilient to damage than any human or living dog. **'Enhanced Speed': When he is transformed, he is faster than a normal dog. *'Size Alteration' *Bond with Jean Relationships Gallery Kalibak, the Werehound.JPG Lunar Steel Lycans 5.JPG|Canis Darus (Combined form of both Kalibak & Peter's Lunar Steel Forms. Kalibak rises onto his hindlegs whilst his front paws flip around to become fists. His head becomes a helmet for Peter to wear.) Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Category:Lunar Steel Users